


Peaceful Island

by glaciesdraco



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo show each other their Animal Crossing New Horizon's islands and flirt with each other.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Peaceful Island

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this request Anon! Sorry it took me so long to write this one out. Still got a couple in my ask box I would like to do, so stay tuned!

“What the fuck,” Shizuo breathed as the little airplane soared over the screen, “Izaya, did you cheat?”

“What do you mean ‘did I cheat’? How rude.” Izaya scowled as he concentrated on the screen of his Switch. “Unless you consider a little bit of time travelling to be cheating.”

“Who cares about that?” Shizuo said seriously, as he waited for his character to pop up. He immediately headed out of the airport. Izaya snorted. “I can’t believe you found all this furniture.”

“Jeez. Your villager looks just like you. Delinquent hair and all.”

“Shut up. So does yours.”

“ _I_ look handsome.”

Izaya leaned his back on Shizuo’s shoulder as they played. Shizuo collected a few of Izaya’s fruits and sold his turnips, since Izaya’s were selling at a miraculously high price. The island Izaya had built looked very much like a district of Tokyo, with custom design street signs and spots for ramen shops. Even his villagers were selected to fit the theme.

“For someone who claims to hate video games so much you sure did a good job.”

“Hmph. That could almost be misconstrued as a compliment.”

“It was a compliment,” Shizuo said seriously. Izaya, who wasn’t good at taking those just shrugged and laughed.

“Whatever, I’m more impressed by you not having crushed your Nintendo Switch yet.”

“Hey, shut up these are expensive!” Shizuo grumbled, “I’ve had to make a conscientious effort. Especially when I get stung by wasps.”

“Mm. Sounds like good practice for you. Good job, Shizu-chan!”

“I hate you.”

Izaya grinned when his villager ran past Shizuo’s. He even had on blue sunglasses like Shizuo’s. The delinquent hair didn’t quite fit villager-san’s head right, so it looked poofy like a hat; not at all like Shizuo’s usual hair. Izaya sat up and ran his fingers through it, which made Shizuo jump a bit.

“Oy! Your hands are cold.”

“It’s from being better than you at playing video games despite playing more than I do.”

“Hah? Is that so?” Shizuo’s villager pulled out an axe and began running at Izaya’s. In good humor, Izaya had his villager run away. They maneuvered the streets of Izaya’s island, which Izaya managed to sneak away easily despite Shizuo being right beside of him and where his screen was showing.

“If only there were trucks in this game to run you over with.” Izaya said.

“Shut up. I don’t wanna do this anymore, this place is way too familiar. You made it look like this on purpose.”

“Of course I did? Do you even hear yourself when you speak?”

“I said what I said. You don’t even know how to escape reality do you?” Shizuo focused intently on the roads Izaya had constructed. One street sign design was so familiar from one he’d thrown at Izaya in the past. “Shitty flea.”

“What can I say? I guess I’m just no good at understanding video games.”

They continued playing on Izaya’s island for a while. The other had managed to all but complete the museum, with a few missing paintings here and there. He could actually see there being some similarities between Crazy Redd and Izaya if he thought about it. He supposed then he would be Tom Nook. Maybe Isabelle was Celty?

“You sure seem to be enjoying yourself.” Izaya said after nearly an hour of playing in silence. Shizuo looked at him. He was laying on his back, still running around catching bugs and what seemed to be smacking villagers with his butterfly net.

“I’m sorry, are you ready to quit?”

“No. If you’re relaxed then I’m good.”

Shizuo made a face even though he knew Izaya wasn’t looking. “If I’m relaxed huh?”

Izaya smiled, still staring at his screen. “You know, you could actually go fishing sometime instead of breaking like fifty fishing poles.”

“I like it.” Shizuo huffed, “And holding the switch gently like this is good practice for me like you said.”

Izaya snorted. “I’m not holding my breath; I still fully expect you to snap it into pieces.”

“Because you’re an _asshole_.” Shizuo said, putting his switch in rest mode before scooping the other up. Izaya instantly wrapped both arms around the other’s neck and grinned.

“So, did you enjoy my island? Were you impressed?”

“It was too much like where we live. Given the opportunity to live on a tropical island paradise and you choose to mimic the city? What’s wrong with you?”

Izaya frowned. “If you want to move to an island so bad, then move to an island.”

“And leave you to wreck the place?” Shizuo smiled slightly as he leaned in for a kiss. Izaya’s lips were soft and the other didn’t resist but he also didn’t press into it. “Jeez, I was joking. Would you relax?”

“Your turn!” Izaya said, grabbing his switch. “I want to see your island now.”

Shizuo shrugged.

“Oh my God Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, far less enthused than Shizuo had been. “Why haven’t you done any weeding?”

“I dunno I typically just go to the pier and fish.”

“The whole time?!”

“I like it!” Shizuo said defensively, “And I decorate some!”

“Just take a fishing trip sometime you moron. There’s nothing at all to pressing a button over and over.”

“Says the guy who literally built Tokyo out of his island.”

“I’ve indulged in everything this game has to offer you stupid monster!”

“Yeah, and you don’t even like it. Why are you so weird?”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve calling anyone weird.”

They made eye contact, equal parts antagonizing and annoyed. Then both of their faces curled into smiles of amusement. They clashed together. Izaya ran his fingers through that hair, that real hair of his and Shizuo cradled Izaya’s head. When they finally broke it off, Izaya grinned derisively.

“You’re a child, you know that?” Izaya told him, but the look he was giving him was far too loving for Shizuo to take seriously. “Getting fixated on catching fictional fish based on a game with the most simplistic system known to man.”

“That’s not true. I miss the fish’s line of sight a lot, so I have to aim carefully! It’s really annoying.”

“Ah more and more practice! Maybe Animal Crossing actually ended up being a form of anger management for you.”

“I dunno how to explain it. It’s so… peaceful.”

“Peaceful island,” Izaya crooned humorously, “Imagine that.”

Shizuo blushed. He was running his fingers absently through Izaya’s hair now, absently staring off into space.

“We should… go on an animal crossing date sometime.”

He said this knowing full well that Izaya would very likely make fun of him in his next ten words, but he had learned over the course of their relationship to just go with his most honest feelings when it came down to it; he’d just flick Izaya when he was a shit head about things.

“Is that not what we were doing?” Izaya said, half laughing, “Would you like me to set up a dining area by the beach and sit by candlelight in the wilderness?”

“No I’ll do it on mine,” Shizuo said, already breathless at Izaya’s presumed agreement, “I’ll even weed so you’ll shut up about it.”

“Pfft. Like I care about fictional weeds.”

“I mean it, let’s do it,” Shizuo said, barely containing his excitement, “We can hold hands and watch the shooting stars in the dark.”

“And then?” Izaya prompted, his eyes mincing no words.

“And then.” Shizuo answered softly, pecking him on the lips. Izaya sighed.

“You can be so incredibly cheesy sometimes. Alright then let me shower. It’ll take a while for it to get that dark out anyway.”

And even if he didn’t fully understand, Izaya had to admit that Shizuo’s most silly of date ideas could sometimes sound the most romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> All they do is flirt, flirt, flirt, no matter what. I needed to write some fluff tbh.


End file.
